Mala Influencia
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Portugal ha oído muchos rumores rondando a Inglaterra, pero desea comprobarlos él mismo. PortIng. One-shot


Titulo: Mala influencia.  
Resumen: Portugal ha oído muchos rumores rondando a Inglaterra, pero desea comprobarlos él mismo.  
Advertencias: Mmm... OC!Portugal :), ¿Insinuaciones?, Sobreprotector!España.  
Nota: Meu Caro = Mi querido y Meu porco-espinho = Mi puercoespín, utilice el portugués de Google, así que puede estar mal escrito.

* * *

Portugal había escuchado rumores varios acerca de Inglaterra en los últimos años, los europeos eran pésimos guardando secretos. El primero lo había oído de Francia, "¿Has visto como está esa cosa a la que llamas marido? ¿No? ¡Deberías!" no era un rumor propiamente dicho, pero despertaba la curiosidad de Portugal, eran raras las ocasiones en que Francia acudía a él precisamente para quejarse de Inglaterra. El segundo había sido de Bélgica, quien no dejaba de repetir que no quería por nada del mundo al salvaje de Inglaterra en su casa. El tercer comentario había sido de su hermano España, quien refunfuñaba por lo bajo justo en ese momento.

—Te dije que era un mal partido, ¿realmente tenías que elegir a Inglaterra como esposo? —Mascullaba, mirando a todos lados menos al portugués—. Realmente, hermano, aún estás a tiempo de pedir un divorcio… No importa que hayan pasado setecientos años, nunca es tarde.

—Deja a meu caro* fuera de esto —suspiró el portugués, molesto por las exageraciones del español—. Además, ¿qué es eso que murmura toda Europa? No había oído tantos rumores acerca de Inglaterra desde el '66 cuando se desató la fiebre del hooliganismo.

— ¡Y sigue en pie! —Lloró Antonio—. Ahora es peor, ¿no has oído del movimiento punk? ¡Súmale eso a lo hooligan que ya era ese bastardo!

Portugal suspiró y se auto convenció de que golpear a España no era una buena solución, aunque si muy tentadora. Había visto a los hooligans en su apogeo, pero no había visto en ningún momento a Inglaterra actuar como uno de ellos. No había oído mucho del punk, por lo cual decidió echar de su casa a España y reprogramar la visita que pensaba hacerle a la isla.

Dos días después ya tenía todo listo para ir a visitar a Inglaterra, no le avisó ni llamó hasta que estuvo fuera de la puerta principal, o al menos eso pensaba hacer hasta que escuchó una extraña melodía saliendo de la casa de Arthur. Sacó la llave de repuesto que siempre recibía cuando el inglés decidía cambiar la cerradura de la puerta —culpa de Francia en la mayoría de los casos—, caminó desde la sala hasta la cocina, donde provenía la canción acompañada con la voz de Inglaterra.

Lo que vio lo dejó impresionado, aunque no supo decir si era desagradable, divertido o excitante. Arthur vestía unos pantalones negros ajustadísimos, los mismos tenían parches y partes deshiladas en las laterales de las piernas; llevaba una camiseta blanca con las mangas rotas y un chaleco más chico y de piel negra encima de la camiseta; las botas eran negras con muchos broches y cierres como adorno. Pero no fue el vestuario sino el cabello lo que tenía descolocado a Portugal. El cabello, en otros tiempos de un precioso color rubio oro, estaba cubierto casi completamente por un tono verde bandera, pues sólo algunos mechones rubios quedaban. También estaba peinado en forma de picos, como si tuviese un gran puercoespín en la cabeza.

— ¡Meu porco-espinho!** —gritó con risa, interrumpiendo el baile que Inglaterra dedicaba a la cuchara de madera que sostenía en una mano a modo de micrófono.

La cuchara cayó al piso, el baile de caderas se detuvo e Inglaterra se quedo quieto y rígido en su lugar de espaldas a Portugal. El tiempo parecía detenido, y mientras Portugal estaba divertido de la vida ante el espectáculo que había presenciado, sólo lamentando que el rubio cabello hubiese desaparecido, Inglaterra deseaba ser tragado por el monstruo del lago Ness, sus mejillas pálidas inmediatamente se cubrieron de un rojo furioso que se extendió por toda su cara hasta las orejas.

—Vete… —pidió el inglés con la voz débil, odiándose por ello.

Portugal no hizo caso y rodeó al inglés, cuando estuvieron cara a cara Arthur sintió que enrojecía aún más, Portugal reprimió una risa, sabiendo que sería muy mal interpretada, eso no evitó que se acercara a la isla y robase un beso, sintiendo a Inglaterra ponerse aún más rígido que antes.

—P-Portugal… ¡tonto! Debíste llamar y yo… y yo… —Inglaterra comenzó a enredarse con sus palabras. "De haber sabido, luciría presentable" quería decirle, pero tenía la lengua echa un nudo, aunque Portugal no parecía molesto por el cambio radical.

—Creí que estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que, para mi próxima visita, lucirías los colores de mi bandera.

Inglaterra parpadeó confuso ante aquellas palabras, pero se relajó en un acto reflejo, Portugal desvió el tema, mencionando que le había traído un obsequió desde ca

* * *

sa. Cuando Inglaterra se encontraba comiendo los dulces que Portugal le había dado y el ambiente volvía a la comodidad que siempre había cuando se reunían, Arthur creyó ser capaz de explicarse.

—Me gusta, me recuerda cuando bajabas de tu navío en mi puerto. Igual a aquellos días —dijo Portugal sin dejar que Arthur se disculpara.

Inglaterra sonrió como en aquellos días, sin sentir ya la más mínima vergüenza por la ropa extraña que traía ni la forma en lucía su cabello, mucho menos por ese pequeño arete en la oreja derecha que Portugal no dejaba de ver.

—Puedo enseñarte mi nuevo barco si deseas —respondió insinuante, y Portugal sonrió de regreso, casi podía escuchar el grito de horror que pondría España si lo viera andar por las bajas sociedades de Inglaterra, entrando en el bajo mundo como si fuese suyo de la mano de Inglaterra, y vestido con ropas igual de reprochables. Oh sí, España se iba a morir de espanto, pero no le importaba, si esos eran los nuevos gustos de Inglaterra entonces Portugal estaba dispuesto a probarlos en carne propia.

—Creo que tu bandera se vería muy bien en mí —y con aquellas palabras Inglaterra rió con fuerza, quizás teniendo una imagen mental de Portugal o, tal vez, pensando la mirada en el rostro de España.

* * *

  
1.- Sobre lo que dice España se refiere a la unión Anglo-Portuguesa, que se celebró con el matrimonio del rey Juan I de Portugal con Philippa (Felipa) de Lancaster. La alianza de Portugal e Inglaterra se considera la más antigua del mundo, con setecientos años más o menos, muchos consideran a las naciones un "matrimonio" así que los puse como tal… (Ahora es cuando Francia y USA vienen a patearme, ¿cierto?)  
2.- El movimiento "hooligan" nació en 1966, en la copa mundial de Fútbol de ese año, celebrada en Inglaterra (Portugal participó y quedó en tercer lugar ='D). La palabra "hooligan" es como llaman a los fanáticos agresivos de fútbol ingleses (aunque no son los únicos que hay). El "hooliganismo" es como se le llama al movimiento.  
3.- El movimiento punk nació a mediados de los años 70 en UK. Y USA.  
4.- En mi "idea" España y Portugal son hermanos, aunque Portugal es mayor España es muy sobre protector, especialmente cuando se trata de Inglaterra, ya que no se llevan muy bien…


End file.
